Simplify the expression. $(-2z-3)(2z+7)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${-2z-3}$ onto the ${2z}$ and ${7}$ $ = {2z}({-2z-3}) + {7}({-2z-3})$ Then distribute the ${2z}.$ $ = ({2z} \times {-2z}) + ({2z} \times {-3}) + {7}({-2z-3})$ $ = -4z^{2} - 6z + {7}({-2z-3})$ Then distribute the ${7}$ $ = -4z^{2} - 6z + ({7} \times {-2z}) + ({7} \times {-3})$ $ = -4z^{2} - 6z - 14z - 21$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -4z^{2} - 20z - 21$